Regretful Runaway
by YunoKnifeQueenxx
Summary: After running away from her kingdom at a young age, Viola spent the rest of her life being raised as a commoner. Remembering her past, it had always been removed from her mind purposely. Hearing the announcement of her sister becoming engaged to the Prince of Phillip, Prince Wilfred. After 15 years, Viola would step back into her kingdom unwillingly, only until she meets Wilfred...
1. Chapter 1

This may have been the typical situation in which a little girl would fantasize about. You know, the 4"0 dollop of sweetness who ran around the yard with a floral crown screaming how she was a princess. Begging for her parents to look over at her twirling around in the dress her mother had made for her. The elegant locks of hair swaying behind her as the wind carried her. That was always how I pictured it. The dream of wanting to be a princess when they grew up.

Instead, that had been a life I had escaped. Exactly when I was that age. Funny isn't it? I'm sure any girl would have died to take my place. Some had assumed I was dead. That's how bad it had gotten. I could remember the day somewhat clearly, though some parts were blurry. I guess you could compare it to a television with bad picture. Scratchy, but still able to view the picture. That's how it had been. It was a cold day, damp from the rain that had hit just that afternoon. I hadn't fled till nighttime. I can still remember the appearance of my large room. Pink wallpaper surrounding it, with a small child size vanity with different coloured lip glosses. I remember having a giant stuffed unicorn I had loved. My mother had gotten it for my birthday, which I suppose I will never see again.

My balcony had a vine on the outside, just beside the marble railings. It was sturdy enough to hold my little legs, but my arms were short and stubby, making it hard for me to reach out. Eventually I did. But before I did, I remember peering into my room through the shining gold painted doors. Of course, I had my reasons for leaving. I had an older sister you see. She was favoured much more than I had been. Beautiful chestnut brown locks falling gently onto her shoulders, and her long eyelashes fluttering to lure people in, it was no surprise. She was my family's favourite, while I was the peoples'. I wondered what it would be like if I disappeared for awhile. Would they care? I was a curious little mind.

I never did end up going back. It's been 15 years. Of course, I didn't take care of myself all on my own. Remember, it had been a cold night the day I left. I could only remember huddling between two closed shops, assuming one had been a bakery due to the slight smell escaping from it even though it had been shut. It made me starve, only to wonder if I should have gone back to eat a delicious gourmet meal. I told myself no and shut my eyes, only a voice to startle me.

"Little lady, what are you doing here all alone?!" It was the voice of a soft woman's. I couldn't make out her appearance, but by her tone, it was gentle, so I assumed she had appeared to be too. "Patrick, come here. Come look at this." She called out to her husband, aka, my father now. I heard his approaching footsteps and heard a car door shut. When he saw me, he had no hesitation to approach me.

"Your name darlin'? Come on now, don't be shy." He held his hand out to me. Being brought up to give kindness, I took his hand as he helped me up from the cold pavement. It was a bit damp.

"...Viola." My shaking voice told them.

"Viola? As in the Princess Viola?" My "mother" had spoke back. "Oh no your majesty, you must return sweetie! We'll-"

"No! Please don't." I remember running into her legs, due to how short I was, I couldn't reach her shoulders. I begged, hugging her tightly. "I do not want to go back. Please take me home with you. I beg of you." My politeness was still evident, but I had sounded more demanding than ever.

"But won't your family discover your absence? I'm sorry darling but we must. Come on let's go." She attempted to remove herself from me, but I hadn't let her. I clung onto her tighter than ever, feeling wet pitiful tears roll down my cheeks.

Of course, they gave into me with enough persuasion. From then, I started everything over. Much different than usual, it was quite difficult, but to this day, I'm used to it. From making meals myself for when my parents were away at work, and cleaning my own room, the exhaustion had me sometimes debating to go back. I knew I never would. Just the stressful thoughts would return to me. But there was one day I remember the most than ever. That day you ask?

This present day. The one where I am telling my story currently. My name is Viola. I'm 22 years old and still live with my so called "parents". I'd love to tell you more of my story about all the assumptions that began when I went missing. From being accused of being kidnapped, and even murdered, the headlines continued until I convinced myself one day to watch a television broadcast. I remember my mother and father sitting on the sofa side by side, turning around to hear my footsteps.

"Viola!" My mother exclaimed, switching off the channel from the royal broadcast. It made me giggle a little how she had felt so guilty from watching it. I reassured her that in no way did it bother me.

"It's alright mom. Let's watch it. I'm somewhat interested anyway." I spoke back to her sitting in the creme coloured chair beside them. Sitting cross legged, she hesitantly switched the channel back to the broadcast in front of my kingdom. Or erm, the kingdom I should say. I hadn't considered it to be my home anymore. I viewed myself and them as different people now. I was a commoner. I had become accustomed to this life. Yet, somehow, I felt weird just seeing the view.

I felt an odd sensation in my stomach as I watched the king and queen standing above on the main balcony, waving down to the people. Alongside my sister, I looked to see she was now a very grown woman. Being 26, her face had matured very much in a very attractive way. Her hair was longer, gently curled at the ends. But something in her face was off. As if she hadn't wanted to be there. She put on a smile, but it was forced. I could always tell, even when I was younger.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion. We appreciate your presence very much." The queen spoke on a small black microphone attached to her lace dress which also consisted of long lace sleeves. It was a beautiful violet colour. Tuning in, I could feel my parents gaze on me as I was surprisingly glued to the television.

"Jessica, our dear daughter, is now engaged to the Prince of Philip, or as formally known as Prince Wilfred."

Gasps and cheers filled the air, and my mouth opened wide enough to catch flies. My sister was engaged. To the prince of Philip. I shot my eyes back at my parents who had a small envelope in their hands. May I remind you that my parents were event coordinators. Throughout the country, they worked with even the royals in setting up events. I could tell by the guilty looks on their faces that this whole time, they knew.

"...Why didn't you tell me?" I stood up, smoothing out the hem on my baby pink sundress. "What is the invitation for?" I asked them, while my father opened up the letter, soon handing it up to me, not before speaking.

"You don't have to go. We don't expect you to. But it's entirely up to you."

"Your father is right Viola. She still is your sister. But after all these years...I'm sure you have your hesitations."

I listened to them while my eyes scanned over each and every sentence of the letter. It was indeed an invitation. Listed, was my sisters name and the prince's name beside each other in italics. The kingdoms name was bolded in bright letters stating **"** **Brookhide Kingdom invites you to attend the engagement party of Princess Jessica and Prince Wilfred."** Gritting my teeth together, I folded the paper in my hands, slipping it back into the snow white envelope with my parents names' on it. Breathing in as much as my lungs could take, I looked back at my parents with a strong gaze.

"...I guess we're going aren't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't lied when I felt my hands begin to shake with fear, or more so, nervousness. Would they recognize me? Would I have to force myself into a ridiculous disguise? All these over thinking thoughts corrupted my head, not allowing me to think for myself. It wasn't enough to drive me to insanity, but the likeliness was possible. Theoretically of course. I had built enough inner strength to force myself in a presentable manner. In a baby pink dress, I gazed at myself in the full length mirror leaning against the mocha coloured brown wall of my room. It was an acceptable length, ending just above my knee. The bust consisted of white laced ruffles around the sweetheart neckline, alongside a cute bow wrapped around my waist to emphasize the flow at the bottom of the dress. Somehow, the elegance made me able to smile at myself.

"Viola...are you ready dear?" My mother softly knocked on my half closed bedroom door, peering into my room. She appeared concerned, as if to question if I truly did wish to attend. I couldn't refuse. It was not my wishes to go tonight, instead, out of respect for my sister. She must have read my facial expression through my thoughts, soon showing a soft smile through her ruby coloured lips.

"Yes. Let's go, shall we?" I approached her, my hand placing itself momentarily on her shoulder before passing her by to approach the front door. She followed shortly behind me, alongside my father whom was dressed quite formal. A soft grey blazer with a white dress shirt, he almost looked like royalty. In my opinion anyway.

The sound of the house door closing behind us somehow caused an ache in my stomach. My hands began to sweat while my heartbeat suddenly grew and grew rapidly. Of course, I had my reasons for feeling such a way. Who wouldn't after being gone for 15 years? No one knew if I was alive or dead. It made me feel odd to know that. Gazing at my reflection in the car window from the backseat, I examined myself. I really hadn't known who I was, or who I was meant to be. Viola. Your regular commoner who lives with her parents. Or Princess Viola. In line for the throne, only never to receive. I hadn't worried about my status, though it made you wonder. What path would suit my life to how I wanted?

It was only until we reached the palace closer and closer to where my worries grew. I could see people dressed to the nines head to toe, laughing and smiling with one another as they made their way to the front doors. Limo's pulling up to the very front, I had assumed they were royals from other parts. When the car stopped, I could only brace myself as I watched a palace guard approach our car right when we stopped. He was kind enough to open the doors for us, even though it had been our car. Good impressions mean a lot these days I suppose.

All three of us stepped out, but I was hesitant. My eyes studied the palace head to toe. It was in front of me, after all these years. My feet felt glued to the pavement, unable to even reach the stairs leading up to the tall, gold encrusted doors that I knew so well. My fathers touch brought me back to reality, looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright Viola? If this is too much, we can-"

"No." I immediately interrupted. "I have to do this. I'll be fine." I looked back at him with a forced look of relaxation. It seemed to be enough to believe. "Let's go in, together. Okay?"

He nodded, holding out his arm to me. My mother peered over at us cheerfully, as all three of us walked towards the entrance, no hesitation left in me. We would approach the ballroom with ease, or more so, I would try my hardest. I squeezed tightly onto my fathers arm, finally making our way into the palace. Voices soon grew louder the closer we had gotten to the main area, until my feet stopped in place, causing my parents to stop. They looked back at me puzzled, until I spit out words that I hadn't expected to hear myself say so suddenly.

"...I'm going to go on my own. It's better if I let myself get used it by myself anyway. I'll see you soon alright?" I assured them as best as I could, not even awaiting for their answer. My ignorance somehow came through, making my way secretly up the staircase I hadn't known whether it was restricted or not. I heard my mother shout my name, but it didn't stop me. I let my feet carry me up the stairs, knowing where exactly I was headed. My curiosity had struck, knowing how quick I had to be in order to not let myself get caught.

I had to be wary of my presence, seeing no one had been in the corridors. It was empty, almost as if a word you spoke could echo all the way down the hall. I kept my breath quiet yet steady, able to still remember where my room had been. I could spot the pink coloured door from a mile away, standing out from the rest. I was a stubborn child, even remembering how I begged my parents to paint it such a colour. Now, I only wish I hadn't. But it wasn't like it was my room anymore. I had no reason to feel such a way.

My hand hesitantly reached for the doorknob, clinging onto it harder than I thought. I took a deep breath before I opened the door all the way. It took a moment before I stepped inside fully, seeing everything as I remember it. But the air was almost painful. You could tell no one had been inside it. The sheets on my large bed still had a clean scent to them, folded perfectly. I approached my vanity which was now much too small for me. There was no evident signs of dust anywhere. Had they cleaned my room even though I was gone? And why were my curtains still wide open? I hadn't understood any of it.

But one thing caught my eye. My unicorn had still sat on my bed, not moved. I took small steps back over to my bed, sitting on the mattress, still comfy to the touch. It was if I had never left. Everything still remained so similar. Both of my hands reaching out to the stuffed animal, I hugged it tightly into my chest. The scent was much like my mothers. The tighter I hugged her, the more I remembered things. It was painful enough to be in here, now, only to remember things I hadn't wanted to. I had to make my leave before anyone noticed. But it was already too late.

The door swung open, and I immediately stood up, placing my unicorn back onto the bed. I was thrown back by shock, backing up into the nightstand. But the face I looked back at was familiar. I could recognize her from a mile away. A diamond encrusted tiara sat elegantly atop her brown curly locks, while her eyes, much like mine, stared at me with shock. Her eyebrows were furrowed, as her eyes were drawn to the unicorn which was thrown out of my arms.

"...V...Viola...?" She murmured while gazing back at me. "No. It can't be."

"S-Sorry, I'll leave." I spoke suddenly while attempting to swing past her. But it was no use. Her hand immediately grasped onto my wrist, pulling me back towards her. It was forced eye contact for me, but for her, it was momentous.

"You're..You're alive?! You're here in front of me right? It's really you Viola?! Please-"

"S-Shut up! You always announce things more than needed." I burst out suddenly, seeing her eyes fill with tears. I had supposed that was the giveaway. I was pulled into my older sisters arms tightly, almost as if I couldn't breathe.

"Why did you leave me? Why? Please don't ever do that again!" She cried into my shoulder, as if i was the older sibling. I had no choice but to hold her back, running my hand down the small of her back.

"I heard the news and came. Prince Wilfred huh?" I spoke to her, until she pulled away, looking back at me with a strong gaze. She was hiding something. By that look, I always knew. She had something that she had to tell me.

"It was originally supposed to be you. It was decided since we were kids. But since you left, I was the forced option. This is an arranged marriage Viola." Her sniffles stifled for a moment, while my eyes grew with shock. She said it as if it meant nothing to her. Of course it was a big deal. Hadn't she wished to marry someone she loved. Unless, it was a different story if she really did love him.

"Anyway, who cares about that. Let's go tell Mother and Father!" She exclaimed, pulling my arm out of the room immediately, which caused my stomach to fill with nerves. I hadn't wished for this. What were the chances of this even happening?

"No, no no! Stop Jessica!" We stopped in the middle of the hallway, only to be met by another individual walking up the stairs. It was her fiancee, who's eyes immediately met mine with puzzlement. Jessica immediately ran up to him, pulling me alongside her. I seemed to have forgotten how annoying she had been. But love still existed.

"Prince Wilfred...this is my sister. Viola." Her formality came out suddenly, introducing me to Prince Wilfred. I watched as his face grew with surprise and of course, astonishment. I could only avert my eyes around to avoid the awkward situation.

"Princess Viola..." He said to me, now, fixing himself to now stand in front of me. It somehow made my heart start pounding at his strong, indifferent gaze. "It is an honour to finally meet you. I'm Prince Wilfred." He held out his hand for me to take. By using such a title in front of my name, it made me feel more awkward than I originally had felt.

But slowly, I took his hand. He shook it gently, soon bringing it up to his lips. Kissing my hand, I only wished I could pull my hand away from him. But instead, I let it happen. I hadn't known if it was his gaze that made me refrain from doing so.

But for some odd reason, I felt very envious of my sister.


End file.
